


Won't You Stay Alive pt. 2

by MangaManiac



Series: Skate the Issue [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, College, Cutting, Depression, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, I make an appearance, I'm sorry kei, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is scared for his friend, Save my Writing, So do the YOI boys, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaManiac/pseuds/MangaManiac
Summary: He took a deep breath, and the male paramedic who was now driving nodded to him, telling him he should be open about what happened. “Tsukishima-kun tried to kill himself, it seems to have a happened about an hour ago, he has lost a lot of blood, but for right now we are on the way to the hospital.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is the second part to the unfinished chapter I posted about 2 weeks ago. I got into a small car crash last night and I have been stress writing, I just finally got this to the point where I wanted to post it. I tried to make this as realistic as possible, but it's hard to do, since I only know so much about first aid treatment and such. However the procedure for once the patient is stabilized is something I know for sure since that is from my own experience, a lot of the next chapter will be based off my experience as well so sorry guys but it's kind of morbid with a small amount of cheering people up. 
> 
> Anyway, I made an appearance I needed names for the paramedics so ya I used my own lol sorry guys, I might show up again so anyway have fun with that.

He shouted to get the paramedics attention. They came rushing in, a board was left outside of the bathroom, and they quickly carried their medical kits in to the room. They quickly brought out pieces of gauze and wrappings to secure them once they were in place, they also brought out tape, and scissors.

 

“You can let go of his wrists now.” One of the paramedics said to him making eye contact, it seemed the paramedic was trying to reassure him. Kuroo swallowed, but he wasn’t willing to let go yet.

 

“You can save him right?” He asked, tears coming to the front of his eyes for the first time since everything started. The paramedic seemed to consider, and then he looked Kuroo in the eyes again.

 

“We can. Will you help us do it?” The other paramedic was grabbing bags of blood from her kit.

 

“Yes.” He nodded, and tried to get the paramedic to understand from the look he gave him.

 

“Ok, hold those bags of blood, it’s better if they are warm before we start the transfusion, that way he won’t lose as much body heat.” Kuroo nodded, and let go of Tsukki’s wrists, the paramedics were on top of him, and applying the gauze to the wounds before he had time to grab the bags of blood. He encased the bags with his hands and held them close to his chest, trying to get them warmer quickly. He watched as the paramedics put layers, and layers of gauze onto Tsukki’s wrists and then they wrapped them in medical wrap, getting it as tight as possible. The quickly cut pieces of tape to hold the wrap tight, they wound the tape around his wrists a few times before cutting them.

 

The male paramedic quickly found Tsukki’s vein in the crook of his elbow, and inserted the needle into his skin, then he took one of the bags from Kuroo and fitted the end into the needle. He slowly started squeezing the blood, little pumps at a time, but it was enough to get the blood flowing into Tsukki’s system.

 

“We’ll need some help for this next part, you seem strong can you help us lift him onto the gurney?” The female paramedic was the one to ask this time.

 

“I can do that.” Kuroo replied, his voice was hollow, but it seemed to convince them. She quickly moved to the side and took the blood that the male paramedic had been pumping from him, and she started the process. The female paramedic placed Tsukki’s hands lightly onto his chest and stomach then nodded to them both.

 

“So, we will need to pick him up so that we move him as little as possible, I’m going to take his head I want you to get on his side and keep a hold of his legs, and back. We’ll tilt him onto his side and then pull the board in here and lay him down on top of it. Can you do that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ok then, on three, one, two, three.” They both pulled Tsukki onto his side, and the female paramedic took his head in her hand as the male paramedic quickly grabbed the board and placed it next to Tsukki. They gently rolled him back down onto the board and strapped him down. “Are you riding with us?”

 

“Yes, of course I am.”

 

“Ok, let’s go then.” The two paramedics lifted the board and moved to the door, and then to the ambulance. Even with his bloody hands Kuroo quickly fished his phone out of his pocket, the blood smeared the screen but he found Iwaizumi’s number and dialed it, placing the phone to his ear. It only rang once, that meant Iwaizumi had been waiting for his call even though practice was still going on.

 

“Kuroo?” Iwaizumi seemed hesitant and a little fearful, that was a first for Kuroo, he had never heard fear in Iwaizumi’s voice before.

 

“Iwaizumi, stop practice I need to talk to the whole team.” Kuroo wasn’t sure if he was making the right decision, but he needed everyone to know what was going on, so he wasn’t alone, he felt so impossibly alone.

 

“Ok, give me a minute.” He could distantly hear Iwaizumi yelling at everyone, it took a minute but he was eventually placed on speaker phone. “You’re on.”

 

“Everyone, I have some news for you, but none of you can freak out, or start yelling and shouting ok?” He heard distant ‘ok’s’ over the line, finally Iwaizumi told him everyone had agreed.

 

“Ok,” He took a deep breath, and the male paramedic who was now driving nodded to him, telling him he should be open about what happened. “Tsukishima-kun tried to kill himself, it seems to have a happened about an hour ago, he has lost a lot of blood, but for right now we are on the way to the hospital.”

 

“How bad is it?” That was Yamaguchi, he had expected everyone to blow up when they heard what had happened, but they remained silent, that told him how worried they were, and how much Tsukki meant to them.

 

“It’s bad, but they are working on him and we will be at the hospital in a few minutes, they don’t think his life is in danger anymore.”

 

“Which hospital?” This time it was Akaashi, he expected that Akaashi and Tsukki got along well, they were actually really close friends.

 

“Tohoku general.”

 

“We’ll find a way to get there.” That was Sugawara, he imagined that Sugawara was holding Akaashi’s hand, probably gripping it tightly as an anchor point.

 

“Ok, I’ll see you later, can I talk to Yamaguchi alone though?”

 

“Ok.” Yamaguchi responded himself. He heard himself being taken off speaker phone, then a small. “What is it?”

 

“First of all there’s a lot of blood all over the floor in your bathroom now, I don’t want you to clean it up, ask someone else to do it, I’m sure they’ll all help you out with it. Second, did you see something like this coming?”

 

“Ok, I’ll Bokuto-san and Iwaizumi-san to help me once we get back after seeing Tsukki, also no, I didn’t. Tsukki had started to open up again, he had seemed to be getting better, and he was definitely being more open to you. I don’t understand what happened.”

 

“Neither do I. I’ve got to go, we just arrived. I’ll see you when everyone gets here.” Kuroo hung up, without listening for a reply, he jumped out of the ambulance and rushed into the emergency room with the paramedics. He was forced to step back though by a security guard who was waiting.

 

“Sir, I’m afraid you can’t go past here.” He grabbed Kuroo’s arm and held him back, Kuroo struggled in his grip.

 

“That’s my friend you oaf, let go of me!” He yelled at the man, even though he had barely fight left in him.

 

“Sir, calm down, they will take care of your friend.” The guard seemed to notice the blood on Kuroo’s hands and his eyes changed, showing sympathy. “How about you come with me to clean up your hands, you’ll just scare someone if you leave the blood on them.”

 

Kuroo looked down at his hands, they were almost entirely covered in red, sticky blood and he quickly stopped struggling, he felt tears welling up in his eyes again.

 

“Ok.” That was all he could mutter out, he felt tears start streaming down his cheeks, and the guard slowly lead him to a sink where he could wash the blood away, he stood there as Kuroo slowly rubbed at his hands. He kept going for about ten long minutes before the guard stopped him, he was going to rub his hands raw at the rate he was going.

 

“C’mon let’s get you sitting down.”  Another guard had walked up to them at this point, and they just nodded to each other, and the original guard took his elbow and slowly lead him to a chair to wait. The guard sat down next to him and extended his hand to Kuroo. “I’m Viktor. What’s your name?”

 

“Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou.” He lightly shook Viktor’s hand.

 

“So, the young man on the stretcher was your friend. What’s his name?”

 

“Tsukishima, Tsukishima Kei.” He couldn’t bring himself to go any further than that.

 

“Well, Tsukishima-kun is in good hands, the paramedics who were with him are very good at their job. Their names are Meg and Kevin, they’re American but they’ve been here for a few years now, they’ve saved a lot of people. Also, if anyone knew how to deal with what happened, it would be Meg, she tried the same thing, and Kevin saved her.” The guard kept talking, trying to assure him that everything would be ok, but he zoned out he was so worried and he couldn’t stop thinking about the pool of blood on the floor. “Hey, you aren’t going to try anything are you?”

 

Viktor looked into his eyes, Kuroo noticed Viktor’s silver hair and his eyes seemed to bore into Kuroo.

 

“I would never try anything, not after knowing this feeling of being left behind.” Kuroo said it with conviction, the first time since the paramedics had entered the apartment that had emotion behind it.

 

“Ok, good.” Viktor nodded and seemed satisfied, but he didn’t get up. “Oh, Yuri are the one who was helping this young man’s friend?”

 

“Yes, I was. I wanted to let you know that your friend is stable now and has been placed in a room, if you want to see him I can bring you to him.” Yuri had black hair and kind eyes, and he wore glasses, the frames reminded him of Tsukki’s.

 

“You should go.” Viktor lightly jogged his should and nodded in Yuri’s direction.

 

“Yeah, I will, thank you Viktor.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Kuroo stood and followed Yuri towards a hallway full of many rooms with different people.

 

“Your friend is lucky.” Yuri said it quietly, but he said it with a heat, as if he truly believed it.

 

“Why?” Kuroo couldn’t understand what was lucky about this situation.

 

“Because he had someone like you to save him.”

 

“Oh.” That was all he could manage.

 

“If you hadn’t been there he would have died, you did well.” Yuri didn’t look at him when he spoke the words but he could tell he meant it. They reached the end of the hallway and Yuri ushered him into a room. Tsukki was laying on a bed with large, white bandages wrapped around his wrists, he had a mask on and he was breathing evenly.

 

“There are some things I have to tell you before I can leave you alone with him.” Yuri said it with some regret coloring his voice.

 

“Ok.” Kuroo nodded to him as he sat in one of the three chairs in the room.

 

“Because of the nature of his injuries and what happened we will have to keep him here for at least three days, and he will have to talk to a psychiatrist who will determine if his mental state is well enough to return home. Once it is determined he is well enough to return home we will monitor his wounds, and once they are healed enough he will be released. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“Ok, then I will take my leave please call for a nurse when he wakes up.” Yuri gave a slight bow and left. Kuroo dropped his head in his hands and waited, he wasn’t sure what he was waiting for. Maybe it was the team, or for his own heart to return to normal, or for his mind to stop jumping to so many incorrect conclusion, but he knew it would be a long time before he stopped waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr here --> http://animemeg13.tumblr.com/
> 
> Criticisms are always appreciated and any comments or kudos are great!
> 
> Also I want to do some prompt writing for Haikyuu!! so tell me here, or on Tumblr.


End file.
